The Eye of the Storm
by Vhaenya
Summary: Tomura takes a final glance around the room and at his feet is a strange, half empty syringe. It's small and he nearly missed it, if the metal tip hadn't reflected off the dim lights. Picking it up, he pockets it for later examination and leaves through the portal. What if Shigaraki's meeting with Overhaul had gone differently?


"W-what do we do?" Toga asks, Tomura can hear her poor attempt to hide the waver in her voice as Twice panickedly applies pressure to Mr. Compress's shoulder. He can't help but to feel disgust for himself, how can he call himself a leader when in just a span of ten minutes- he's lost Magne and Mr. Compress lost his right arm. He looks around the dusty warehouse and barely flinches at the blood that paints the walls- growing up he's seen all sorts of mass carnage but never had to deal with something that struck so close to home. Tomura pulls out his phone and dials Kurogiri to come get them.

"There's not even enough of her to bury!" Toga starts again, losing what little control she has over her voice. Tomura glances down and admits that Toga is right. Magne is nothing but a splatter of guts, blood and legs.

Just. Legs.

Tomura's neck starts to itch and he can't stop himself from scratching. All he really wants is just to scratch away his whole existence at this point.

Even though he was fast at the end, fast enough to save Mr. Compress's life from Overhaul- Tomura still sees himself as a failure for even entertaining the thought that the damn Yakuza bastard would be willing to work together with The League to begin with. Tomura glowers down at the pile of ash that served as Overhaul's living shield. Kicking away at the ash in irritation, he pockets his phone after telling Kurogiri their coordinates.

Still, he allows himself some sort of sick relief that at least Dabi wasn't present for the meeting and rather is off on his own meeting with that little renegade hero of his. If Dabi had been here, who knows what would've happened.

In Tomura's humble opinion, his second in command can be a little domineering and most likely would've jumped to action after what Overhaul did to Magne. Tomura strongly believes that the warehouse would've been nothing but a graveyard for charred corpses and the desecrated remains from Overhaul's quirk.

"Boss! He's losing consciousness, we gotta get him outta here!" Twice shouts, bringing Tomura out of his thoughts. He stalks over to the two men, carefully walking around the legs of Magne and the now openly weeping Toga. Tomura squats down and assesses the bleeding man, Mr. Compress's eyes are glazed and wandering around the room until they fall on Tomura- he notes that Mr. Compress's eyes focus back into reality slightly and Tomura feels a soft touch at his arm. Looking down, Mr. Compress's left hand is weakly grasping for his own- seeking any sort of comfort. Without hesitation, Tomura takes it- mindfully keeping his pinkie raised.

"D-did I do good?"

"Hang in there with us, Mr. Compress."

"Please," He coughs, "Call me Sako." Tomura repeats his earlier statement but instead of using his villain pseudonym, he calls him by his surname. Sako only nods and sighs, closing his eyes, for, Tomura hopes, not the last time.

"Goddammit! Where is Kurogiri at?" Tomura rounds on the two villains standing behind him. Both are soaked in blood, Twice is looking from between Magne's remains to Sako, muttering quietly to himself while Toga stares down at the ground with a look of helplessness- her knife clatters to the ground and she doesn't bother to pick it up. Tomura is sure that she's not even aware of dropping it at this point. His crew is in bad shape and he knows that deep down, he's not faring any better. Nonetheless, he's their leader and has to keep a level head. If he loses it right now, all hell will most likely break loose.

For now, he has to ignore the growing pit of hatred and pain in his stomach.

After what seems like forever, a swirling mist appears and Kurogiri steps through. Tomura doesn't give him the chance to explain for his delay and instead starts giving out orders. He has Twice and Toga carefully lift up Sako while Tomura, himself, picks up the remains of Magne. It's the least that he can do for his fallen comrade. He owes it to her.

Tomura takes a final glance around the room and at his feet is strange, half empty syringe. It's small and he nearly missed it, if the metal tip hadn't reflected off the dim lights. Picking it up, he pockets it for later examination and leaves through the portal.

Swearing to himself that he will make Overhaul pay for everything.

"I should've been there." Dabi stares incredulously at the pitiful crew, his eyes narrow as they make their way to Sako and Magne's remains. Tomura sees the tightening of his second in command's jaw and he sighs.

"Dabi-"

"I could've stopped this." Tomura decides to let Dabi's interruption go, not in the mood to nitpick his poor manners.

"And how exactly would you stop them?" Dabi's turquoise eyes shift into something nearly unreadable. He's seen that look before though, oh, he's very familiar with that look. Any time Endeavor makes an appearance on the news, Dabi's eyes turn to something more steely and nearly has an animal like savagery to them.

Of course, Tomura knows the reason why. After Toga's little ice breaker game, the whole elite force part of The League all learned something about each other.

Was Tomura surprised at Dabi spilling the fact that Endeavor is his father? Not exactly; he had his sneaking suspicion.

"Easy. I'd burn every mother fucker." Tomura shakes his head, like he thought, domineering. Instead he pulls Dabi closer to him and hisses into his ear.

"Listen up, The League isn't in the best shape right now. I don't need your idiocy to be the end of us. You will _not_ go and hunt them down, got it?"

"Shigaraki, I-" Tomura gestures to Sako and doesn't break his gaze away from Dabi's own angry one.

"Right now, he needs your help. Cauterize his wound before he ends up dead too." Tomura spats out and Dabi doesn't move for a second before breaking eye contact with Tomura and makes his way over to Sako to take a look at his shoulder.

"Will he be okay?" Toga meekly asks, looking over at Tomura from her spot on the sofa. Before he can answer, Dabi barks out at Twice to get him something that's metal to use to cauterize Sako's wound. He watches as Twice scrambles out of the bar and down the hallway before he takes a step closer to Toga.

"He'll be fine," He tries to assure Toga as gently as he possibly can, "Sako's tough." Toga absently nods and Tomura looks down at her.

When had he grown so attached to his rag tag team of elite villains? He doesn't quite know but is thankful to have them anyway. Will he ever tell them that? Not in a sweep of eons or even in a million years. In any case though, he's proud of them. Well, what's left of them.

"Take the night off, Toga. Get some sleep." With a sniffle and a nod, Toga gets up and is nearly barreled into by Twice, who comes back with a small frying pan. She lets out a surprised yelp before quickly ducking into the dark doorway.

Tomura stands behind Dabi as Twice hands him the frying pan.

"This is gonna hurt." Dabi murmurs and starts to heat up the frying pan with his fire, Tomura watches quietly as the pan is bathed in a bright azure light, he's thankful that Sako is still unconscious- knowing full well how much it hurts.

Pressing the pan against Sako's skin, Dabi and Tomura say nothing. Sako stirs slightly but no one else moves as the smell of burning flesh fills the room. Tomura scrunches his nose and turns away, satisfied that the bleeding has stopped.

"Go get him some burn salve and pain killers. He's gonna be in a helluva mood once he wakes." Tomura says softly and starts to walk out of the room.

"Why do I gotta do everything?"

"Because," He retorts tiredly, "There's something that I have to do." Dabi says nothing until Tomura reaches the door and he hears a long drawn out sigh.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever."

Tomura stands in his cluttered room, looking around for something to take his anger out on. Without thinking, he thrusts his hand onto his desk and it crumbles to ash, sending his pile of books, old newspapers and loose game discs clattering to the floor. Just more shit adding to the mess of both his room and his life- Tomura darkly thinks, bringing a hand up to his neck.

Why can't things just go his way for once in his life?

Since forming The League of Villains, he's been met with nothing but failure after failure. What All for One had once told him about his failures being important life lessons, he sees as humiliation.

Tomura refuses to be humiliated again.

"I've seen that look before." Kurogiri's observation only brings a deep scowl on Tomura's lips and he shoots a glare over his shoulder at the misty villain, snarling.

"Leave."

"We have to do something about Magne." Kurogiri simply states and Tomura wearily takes off Father and studies Father's palm, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I know."

"What do you want to do with her?" Tomura supposes that they could bury her but it's not like they can just go to a cemetery and start digging a hole for her. She also deserves more than to just be left in some alleyway just to be served as a rat's dinner. He surmises that they're really only left with one option.

"We'll have to cremate her. Nothing else we can really do. Let me know when Dabi is done with Sako and we'll hold the funeral." In the corner of his eye, he sees Kurogiri bow slightly.

"As you wish."

"Turn the light off when you leave too."

"Of course."

His room is plunged into darkness and he sits down on the edge of his bed. Tomura closes his eyes, rubbing his temples. Muttering to himself- he begins to devise a plan to get back at Overhaul and his lackeys.

Light blue fire crackles in the dark of the night as Tomura and the rest of his group stand solemnly, no one knowing what to say. Twice is the first to leave, muttering about how he's sorry and he has to go, Spinner follows shortly after Twice takes his leave. Dabi goes next under the excuse of "It's late, I'm tired."

Soon, it's just Toga, Kurogiri and himself staring down at the dying flames.

"You know she taught me how to do my makeup?" Toga whispers, glancing up at Tomura for a second before returning her attention to the fire.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," There's a hesitant pause, "She was my first real friend." If Tomura didn't know what to say earlier, now he really has no idea. He's a leader of the most notorious criminal organization in all of Japan, what can he say to offer solace to this crying teenage girl, who had just lost her first friend?

Thankfully, Toga says nothing else and after the fire is snuffed out, she walks away.

"I've known you for a long time. Whatever you're planning, don't do anything rash, Shigaraki." He barely pays Kurogiri any mind, shouldering past him and heads back into the bar to the sanctuary of his room.

Giran stops by within the next couple of days and outfits Sako with a new mechanical arm and helps him get used to operating it.

"Looks like you got yourself into quite a tizzy, eh, Shigaraki?" Giran grins as he lights a cigarette.

"If you're here to mock me, leave." Giran chuckles and rests his hands behind his neck, shaking his head.

"Au contraire, my friend. You see, I believe that we have a common goal here." Tomura says nothing and Giran's grin grows, "Ever since this _Eight Precepts of Death_," Giran sighs and waves his hand dismissively, "Decided to resurface, I've had quite the decline in business because of them. They're either taking my clients away or just completely eradicating them. Now that they've hit your company additionally, well, I can't just stand and let my best clients limp away from the fight like a broken dog."

"What are you thinking?" Tomura's interest is piqued and he studies the broker closely. Giran looks around the room before pulling in closer.

"I think I might have something that you would like. While you may have lost that battle, I can guarantee that you will win the war."

The room is hot, silent and overbearingly tense, he's keenly aware of a bead of sweat that rolls down his back. Tomura sits down across from Overhaul, he ignores the tick to scratch and scratch and scratch the layers of his skin away in irritation. He knows that he has to keep a level head during this meeting. It's for the greater good for The League, Tomura has to remind himself in order to keep the bile down. He can't istand/i to look at the smug bastard that's sitting stiffly before him. Even with Overhaul's shitty mask, Tomura can still see and _knows_ that the Yakuza leader is smiling.

The fucker thinks that he has Tomura under his thumb.

Perhaps in the beginning, things could've been different- Tomura would have been open to a negotiation with Overhaul and his crime ring. However, after Overhaul decided to totally eradicate Magne and take away one of Mr. Compress's arms. Tomura only has one thing on his mind and it's the furthest thing away from becoming allies; in fact, he's only here for one thing.

The death of every bastard in this organization.

From between Father's fingers, Tomura regards Overhaul and keeps a cool demeanor. If this is to go according to Tomura's plan- he has to keep a straight face.

The future survival of his League and the burning need to avenge Magne rests heavily upon his shoulders and he has to execute everything perfectly. He's played his part of the unassuming and uncaring leader. Now that The Eight Precepts of Death has walked right into the palm of his hand, Tomura is so close. He can almost taste his victory.

Leaning back, he rests his sneaker against the table between the two of them and inwardly smiles when he sees Overhaul's eye twitch.

"Put your foot down. You're dirtying up the table." Tomura doesn't bother to move his foot and for a heartbeat, says nothing before taking in a breath.

"I believe that should be 'Could you please put your foot down?' Young boss. Let us mind our manners."

"What do you really want, Shigaraki?" This time, Tomura does smile and laces his fingers together and rests them over his raised knee.

"That 'plan' that you were talking about... Tell me more about it. I just can't lend you our name for worthless schemes," Tomura reaches inside his jacket, "Although-" Immediately, the cold metal of a gun rests against the back of his head while that little Yakuza pipsqueak triples his arm mass and shoves Tomura down towards the table.

"Don't get cocky. You're getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" A voice drawls from behind him.

"Who do you think you are, punk?!"

"Hm, 'who do you think you are?' That's my line," Tomura chuckles darkly, "Do you really think that your throwaway small fry Yakuza human shields are of equal value to our Magne?" Overhaul stays quiet and Tomura knows that now is his time to strike.

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One._

Tomura presses the button against the small canister hidden in his pocket and closes his eyes, remembering Giran's stern warning to keep his eyes closed otherwise he'd be as helpless as the others in the room with him. A loud ringing fills his ears and from his pocket, keeping his eyes closed, Tomura produces a pair of goggles and straps them on. Deciding to not comment about how eerily similar they look to Eraserhead's own goggles. Tomura figures that Giran got them for the sake of irony to be paired with military grade quirk cancellation flash bangs.

Regardless, he's thankful for the goggles. Even through the tinted glass, the steady pulsing bright light is almost enough to make Tomura want to throw up. Unfortunate for the others in the room to not have any sort of goggles, he thinks- smiling.

Tomura stands up and keeps the time in his head, knowing he only has a few minutes before the flash bang dies off and if he isn't finished with the big fish in this room- Tomura is going to find himself in some extremely hot water.

The first thing he does is twist around and grab the man's face behind him, even through the loud ringing- Tomura can still hear the quick shout of pain before he watches the man's face crumble into itself. Next he bends down to the small Yakuza that's doubled over and grips the back of his shoulder and that one decays even faster.

A long time ago, what seems like in a different lifetime, his mentor taught Tomura about his quirk. Explaining that with each mood he feels- his quirk can strengthen or weaken. He's been sure to bottle every single thing he's felt in the last few days, saving it up just for Overhaul.

Squatting down, Tomura tilts his head to the side and starts to laugh. Seeing Overhaul against the ground of his own office gives Shigaraki so much satisfaction.

"What's wrong, Overhaul? Don't like it when others give you a taste of your own medicine?" Tomura watches as Overhaul shoots a hand out and grasps his leg tightly, Tomura's laughter only grows and he kicks his hand away.

"Not so fast, Overhaul." He raises his foot and brings his sneaker down on the outstretched hand, Overhaul's eye twitches at the contact.

"I found something interesting at the warehouse on the day you decided to fuck up," Tomura pulls out the syringe and holds it for Overhaul to see, "Strange to think that this is what Mr. Compress was hit with and right afterwards, he lost his quirk... You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, hmm?"

"Give it back." Overhaul's expression tells Tomura everything he needs to know; nodding, he gently places the syringe back into its container and into his jacket.

"I don't think so." Tomura hums, studying Overhaul, "Now that I think about it. Your own death isn't even equal of Magne's because once I'm done here- I'm going to erase you from everywhere. You'll be nothing! Nothing but forgotten whispers upon the lips of your dead underlings!" Tomura reaches both hands out and grabs hold of each of Overhaul's arms. Watching as his quirk eats away at Overhaul's skin- Tomura offers the cringing man a jeering smile.

"I remember you saying that you'll be the next overlord, no?" Tomura bends down closer, examining as the decay speeds up, "You're wrong, the next ones will be us." Within seconds, Overhaul is a pile of ash and Tomura starts down the hallway, destroying everyone who gets in the way of his fury.

A small sobbing catches his attention and Tomura pauses at a door. Curiosity gets the better of him and he slowly opens it, revealing a small girl covered in bandages and blood. Tomura nearly has a flashback to the time when he was taken in by One for All. Once, he was just like this little girl- petrified, alone, hurt and a product of failure from the heroes.

"Don't cry."

"A-Are you going to hurt me?"

"No." The little girl blinks away her tears and peers up at him with bright ruby eyes.

"Are you a hero?" Tomura crouches slowly crouches down and offers her a smile.

"Little one, you were stuck here because of the heroes' failures. I'm here to save you, to help you grow stronger so you don't have to be scared anymore." She studies his hand for a hesitant second. "I'm Shigaraki Tomura, what's your name?"

"E-Eri."

"What a nice name!" A smile flickers on her lips, "Eri, I promise that no one will ever hurt you again." Her smile grows and she takes hold of his hand. Tomura bundles her up into his arms and she tightly grips the back of his jacket, sniffling.

"Keep your eyes closed, Eri. There's some stuff out here that you don't need to see."

"Where have you been?" Twice asks from the sofa as Shigaraki strolls into the hideout with Eri in tow.

"I think the more important question is why do you have a kid?" Dabi looks up from his book with a quirked eyebrow.

"She's so cute!" Toga squeals and bounds up the the duo, Eri cowers behind Tomura's leg and he rests a hand on her head.

"This is Eri, she'll be with us now." Toga kneels down and brightly beams at Eri, Tomura gives the small girl a reassuring pat.

"Hi Eri! I'm Toga but call me Himiko! I always wanted a little sister!" Eri glances up at Tomura and he gives her a nod, she looks back to Toga and takes a step forward- offering a shy hello.

"Where did you get her from?" Dabi asks, his book now closed and resting on her lap.

Tomura shares a knowing smile with Eri and back up at Dabi.

"From a friend," He picks up Eri and hefts her up onto his shoulders, "Let's get you set up with a room, okay?"

"I didn't know that he even _had_ friends!" Tomura hears Twice exclaim and he can't help but to chuckle.

Not anymore, he thinks. Not anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I knew that it was only a matter of time before I wrote a Shigaraki fic. Hopefully I did his character some justice.

Originally this was just going to be a fight scene between Shigaraki and Overhaul but then I did some digging around and noticed that Overhaul would probably have an upper edge against Shigaraki... so along came Giran! If heroes have quirk cancellation handcuffs, there's gotta be some sort of quirk cancellation flash bangs or some sort of quirk cancellation crowd control?

Also, I totally forgot that Eri was still with Overhaul at the time of their meeting. I'd like to think that Shigaraki would take her in and train her to be his protege like what AFO did for him. Villain!Deku is so 2018, how about some Villain!Eri?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I know that Toga is a little OOC, but I'll chalk it up to the fact she just saw her first real friend basically... explode :T

That's it for now, until then!

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
